


Don't Fight

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Extremely Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about John violently raping Sammy, and Dean trying to stop him and being punished????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight

"Keep your legs spread, Sam." John growled.

"Dad, no, please." Sam begged, whimpering. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as John rubbed his erection against Sam’s ass.

He had three fingers in Sam, and Sam sobbed as he felt them rocking in him.

"I can make this much worse if you don’t stay still." John threatened.

"Yes sir." Sam said, crying. John pulled away his fingers, pulling at Sam’s cheeks, to look at his hole.

"Nice and stretched for me. Gonna feel a slight burn." John said, lubing his cock, and pressing the blunt head to Sam’s ass.

Sam sobbed and cried out when he felt John entering him. There was a slight burn and when John bottomed out he froze, Sam’s whimpers and gasps the only sound in the room.

John started to move, thrusts getting faster, and Sam cried out again, as John fucked him, hands gripping Sam’s waist.

"That’s a good boy. Taking me like a champ." John grunted.

Sam only sobbed, as John pounded into him.

_

John was close to coming when the door opened, and Dean stepped into the room, freezing at the picture he saw.

"No…no!" He cried out, dashing over and trying to pull Sam away. John grunted and came inside Sam, and grabbed Dean’s hands, making him unable to fight or move against John.

John pulled out of Sam, and Sam collapsed on the bed in a crumpled mess, John’s come leaking out of him.

John moved, Dean still in his grip and shut the door, pulling the struggling teen over to a chair.

John sat down and tossed Dean over his lap, pinning his arms to the small of Dean’s back. His hand came crashing down on Dean’s ass, and Dean cried out.

"You don’t fight your dad." John growled. Another hard spank came down, and Dean cried out again in pain. "You don’t try to stop your dad. You don’t argue. You don’t question. You won’t do any of that." John continued to spank Dean, until the teen was in tears, and John knew his ass was a decent red underneath his pants.

He let Dean go and brought him to the bed with Sam, and the two curled up together.

"Get some rest, the both of you. We have to leave again tomorrow. New hunt." John turned off the light and settled in the other bed, leaving Sam and Dean together in the dark.


End file.
